In recent years, the use of watercraft has become very popular in watersports, such as surfing, stand-up paddle boarding, rafting, kayaking, water skiing, and/or snorkeling. In certain scenarios, while performing a watersport-related activity, a user may also desire to view underwater objects, such as underwater flora and fauna. However, it may be difficult for the user to efficiently perform both activities simultaneously. The user may miss interesting moments or views of one or more underwater objects during the watersport-related activity. Thus, an unabated or seamless experience may not be provided during performance of watersport-related activities.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.